User talk:Tinkles Jaegerman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adopting the wiki approval! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Trotterski (Talk) 15:45, November 2, 2011 Re: Levels Why do you want me to send you the link to my levels? ARCTrooperFan 22:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Profile Pics Well, both the images that I've had for my profile avatar are of a fan-made Clone Trooper or Officer known as Commander Null. The original image is him with his helmet removed, while the other is him in Phase 1 armor. ARCTrooperFan 00:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S Why haven't you answered the question I asked about my levels? I'm curious to why you wanted me to send a link to my levels! Do you like them? Because I've seen some of yours and they're pretty cool! Re: Levels LOL Yeah, you should play the Wheelchair Wars Saga if you already haven't! It's stupid, weird, and funny! So glad I know a fan of my levels! I have some, but don't really know them too well! ARCTrooperFan 01:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be an admin? The wiki got like vandalized by a tons of users today, and we pretty much need more admins here. I'm offering you adminship, as long as you wont abuse it. MysticSG 23:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) K Alright. MysticSG 19:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki I'm just wondering, are you the only person that does the 'welcome to the wiki' thing? Ah, okay then. Fieryrage 01:39, November 23, 2011 (UTC) HI, i want to ask why my new page (Fan Sites) has been deleted? please tell me why and what i couldn have putten in it? 456jerkface Chat Most of the regulars, including me hang on this chat here: www.xat.com/happywheels . I could get a chat installed, but I don't think anyone would use it as we already have the xat one. Banning Yeah, go to the contributions page of the contributor and press block. MysticSG 16:33, December 9, 2011 (UTC) thank you so much to block that troll i was so angry that day... Wiki Hey, I just saw this wiki this morning, i have to say this: Nice fuckin job. (: Thanks for the welcome post on my talk page. i`ll be sure to edit as much as i can, and read your ideas for happy wheels. Thanks Jim Bonacci 21:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) He's fake. I spoke to the real jim 40 mins ago. MysticSG 23:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) yeah Well he started undoing edits by me explaining he wasn't real. I don't know why some guy would do this (imposter for no reason). MysticSG 01:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) um yes you go to the history of the page.. It's located at the same location as you edit a page. I think you should fix the bug on Santa Claus and i think it would been awesome if you could do like when you press CTRL or/and SHIFT the elf/elves would fall off. Thaks in advance. (btw i know it is bad english, im from norway) Mods Admins and bureaucrats, a bureaucrat can make people admins and has the same power as them. There's no thing as moderator. HEY GALIL IT'S ME AGAIN DID YOU RECIVE MY 3 REPLYS ON YOUR COMMENT? I HOPE YOU REMEMBERED TO MAKE YOUR CAR NON-IMPORTABLE OR ELSE A LOT OF IMPORTER JERKS WILL SAY IT'S THERE OWN. IT HAPPEND TO ME...I CREATED THE FORD GT. I WORKED SO SO HARD ON IT BUT THEN I MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE I MADE IT IMPORTABLE AND THEY HACKED THE DATE ON THE FORD GT I MADE SO IT LOOKS LIKE THEY MADE IT FIRST I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY HACKED IT. THEY PROBALY HAD TO HACK MY FILE FIRST THEN COPY IT WITH A NEW NAME AND DELETE THE ORIGINAL. I HATE IMPORTER JERKS WAIT A MINUTE HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT A IMPORTER? GIVE ME YOUR USER NAME IN HAPPY WHEELS AND THE NAME OF ONE OF YOUR LEVELS SO I CAN FIND YOU IF YOUR USERNAME MALFUNCTIONS LIKE MINE DOES ONCE IN A WHILE FROM NOW ON LEAVE YOUR MESSAGES TO ME IN THE TALK PAGE BECAUSE JIM KEEPS ON DELETING MY STRIKE PAGE BECAUSE HE IS A COWARD YOU MADE YOUR CAR IMPORTABLE!? YIKES YOU MADE THE SAME MISTAKE I MADE JUST TO MAKE SURE YOUR NOT A IMPORTER JUST GIVE ME YOUR USERNAME AND THE NAME OF 1 OF YOUR LEVELS INCASE YOUR USENAME MALFUNCTIONS LIKE MINE SOMETIMES DOES JUST POST YOUR USERNAME AND THE NAME OF 1 OF YOUR LEVELS IN MY TALK PAGE IF YOU SENT ME YOUR USERNAME AND THE NAME OF 1 OF YOUR LEVELS I DID NOT RECIVE IT YET TRY SENDING IT AGAIN PLS. I BET YOU HATE THE NEW RULE THAT YOU CAN ONLY SUBMIT 1 PUBLIC LEVEL PER 24 HOURS TOO TRY CHECKING OUT MY NEW PAGE IN HAPPY WHEELS WIKI THE TITLE IS STOP IMPORTER JERKS Yeah, I guess we could make something like that, after I get home (I'm away, I'll be home tomorrow.) MysticSG 22:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) People that I hate Hey Galil, SOME IDIOT HACKED MY PAGE! Please tell how do I remake my page and put Favorite games list and a character picture, because I forgot what I put on here. ._. And those assholes are wikia contributor (his ip is 182.239.237.141, he hacked my page.) and Pattipop. Knux95 18:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC)Knux95 I just want to apologise for being such a dickhead on the happy wheels wiki, i promise i'll stop vandalising knux95s page or anyones. Pattipop 01:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I wouldnt actually edit his page i was just trying to scare him. Pattipop 21:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) blocked users what does it mean if a user is blocked? Pattipop 08:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) water123 water123 is abusing me and laying crap on me 22:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) from pattipop Mystic Trotterski blocked me I just got on. I'm sorry for having not been here. Hopefully you get to see this in the near future. pattipop is a liyer plz dont bann me ~_02:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC)water123 Trotterski Anyone know why he turned against everyone? I believe there needs to be a different blocking system. Two admins need to agree on the block that way more users and admin's won't be blocked by one insane admin. 2 people blocking I wish there was really, but I can't change how the wikia website works. MysticSG 15:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) you like HL and portal too? 'cuz I do. Say, you got a Steam account or did you just buy them retail? Fieryrage 23:18, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. grrr OKAY OKAY!! ''SORRY''! I will stop leaving bad messages to this guy. >.< And Pattipop was raging because of Water123 cyber bullying him, but... do not ban Water123 for that, I'm not sure if it was a troll or retardation. Anyway, have a nice day contributing or doing achievements whatever you like to do. I am stopping being a dick. Guess what, I'm not going to school because of the weather in russia, it's just a really extreme cold, like 20 or so big. Knux95 21:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC)